


Under the mistletoe

by Cottoncandypink



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottoncandypink/pseuds/Cottoncandypink
Summary: The story of how Theresa Vania, aspiring water mage, ventures to find a guild where she can belong. After travel for a while, around Christmas time finally finds a place to call home.
Relationships: Sting Eucliffe/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy this short one shot I made for the holidays! Who else thinks monopoly should be banned from friendly gatherings?? Lol

My name is Theresa Vania. I’m an aspiring water mage in search of a guild to call my own. So far no guild has quite yet called to me. I’ve tried Blue Pegasus but their master creeped me out and that little guy Ichya and his followers made me want to break their noses (all for different reasons though). I then tried Lamia Scale, but their master spun me and I ended up throwing up (not fun). I also tried Mermaid Heel, but those ladies are intense (Kagura is scary and Miliana can hold a grudge, I didn’t mean to get her cat plushie wet!). Now I want to try something completely different.

I walk into the guild alone. I’m not sure what to expect. Most of the time people still whisper about them, Sabertooth. It’s honestly never anything good. Some people say they’re still just as cruel as they were before their defeat in the grand magic games. I wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt. Sabertooth does have a new master now, Sting Eucliffe. Maybe his change of heart during the games wasn’t just for show? I really hope that’s the case because I would hate to have to pack up and leave so soon.

“Hello.” I say walking into what seems to be a party.

“Welcome to Sabertooth!” A pretty white haired girl I remember to be Yukino says.

“Is this a bad time?” I ask looking around bewildered.

“Not at all! We’re just celebrating Christmas!” Yukino says brightly.

I had been traveling for so long I had forgotten the holidays were just around the corner. Now I found myself at Sabertooth for Christmas. The guild had been decorated in silver and white, icicles on the ceiling that looked so real, a huge tree decorated in classy white lights and lovely silver and white ornaments hanging off every branch, and lastly a beautiful angel figure that seemed to glow as the tree topper. There were garlands and tinsel and bows decorating everywhere there was a pop of green colour here and there and mistletoe hanging all over the guildhall. It was a mesmerizing sight.

“Do you like it?” Yukino asks as she watches me admire the beauty of the guildhall.

“It’s lovely.” I say with a smile.

“Well, what can I do for you today?” Yukino asks.

“Oh! I’m here to see about joining the guild, you see I’ve been traveling around but no guild has called to me quite yet.” I say snapping my attention back to my original quest. 

“That’s great! I’ll take you to the guild master!” Yukino squeals excitedly.

“Hey! Wait- I- wah!” I say incoherently as she grabs me by the wrist and pulls me along. On my way I bump into more and more people and I receive more than my fair share of curious glances.

“You know, it’s been a while since we got a new member!” Yukino says.

“Yeah, rumours are still going around that your master Sting only showed a change because all the fairies together scared him. They say he’s just as cruel as Jiemma.” I say.

“That’s such a rude thing of them to say! Sting is a great master!” Yukino gasps.

“Yeah but what can you do about it?” I say giving a half shrug.

Yukino pulls me to a table where seated are a few faces that I remember from the games. Rufus, Rogue, and Orga. Not to mention the master of Sabertooth himself, Sting. They seemed to be playing games. I noticed a board game that should probably be destroyed before it ruins all the relationships of every guild member. Monopoly...someone was going to end up dead or being thrown through the wall, whichever came first. 

“That’s not fair! Rogue, why can’t you be a peasant!!” Sting yells at Rogue as he lands on the Boardwalk space where Rogue happened to have a few hotels.

“It’s not my fault you’re bad at this game!” Rogue yells back.

I couldn’t help but notice that Sting really was bad at this game, he owned one property and it wasn’t a very good one either. He only owned Mediterranean Avenue which was a spot that almost no one would ever land on, he had a total of what looked like $100 monopoly cash and as I looked at his property and cash he somehow landed himself in jail! 

“Well that escalated quickly.” I mumbled under my breath.

“That’s it! I hate this game! Where’s Natsu when you need him, this game needs to be burned!” Sting starts yelling as people have to hold him back so that he doesn’t try to burn the game and the whole guild hall along with it.

“Well, I expected that.” I sigh under my breath.

“Sting always does this.” Yukino says giggling.

“Then why would you let him play? Won’t he just end up destroying the guild hall when he throws a fit?” I ask confused.

“I will not end up destroying the guildhall! I’m not Natsu!” Sting yells at me and I stand there blinking.

“Wow, you have really good hearing.” I say tilting my head slowly as I look at the guild members.

“Of course I do! I’m a dragon slayer!” Sting challenges bringing his face close to mine.

He’s smirking, his smirk for some reason infuriates me. That’s when I see the mistletoe out of the corner of my eye directly above our heads. An idea pops into my head (admittedly, it’s probably a bad one).

“You know where I come from, standing under mistletoe means you get something from the person standing under the same one.” I start my tone teasing.

“Ooh a present?!” Sting shouts excitedly, his face changing in an instant. His blue eyes light up and his smile becomes bigger and childlike in the happiness it reflects.

“Yes and no.” I say.

“What do you mean?” He asks me confused. He’s still standing close to me in fact his face is inches away from mine.

“It’s not something you can wrap in pretty paper and hand over to the person.” I say.

“Oh, then what is it?” He asks.

I don’t say a word, I just lean in and kiss his cheek then burst into laughter when I catch sight of Sting’s face. He’s just standing there blinking and confused. The guild members that were close enough to see are standing with their mouths hanging wide open. Their expressions are priceless! Rouge looks like he’s about to pass out!

“Wha-what was that for?!” Sting stutters.

“It’s a tradition from my hometown.” I say trying to stifle my giggles.

“What kind of weird tradition is that?!” Rouge yells. “You just kissed our guild master!” At the mention of the kiss Sting blushes and tries to look anywhere but at me.

“The gods my people revered long ago declared mistletoe a symbol of love, fertility, health, and most importantly peace. My people kiss every person they stand with under the mistletoe in sign of love and peace.” I explain in my best teaching voice.

“Oh! That’s cool!” Sting shouts. He then proceeds to pull a baffled Rouge under the mistletoe and kisses his cheek. This makes a few guild members faint. Then he does the same with Yukino, Lector, Frosh (this one ends up with an angry Rouge punching Sting). 

“I love all of you!” Sting yells, his excitement never wavering even though he got punched. 

“This is an awesome tradition!” Sting yells picking me up into a spinning hug. He then plants a big kiss on my cheek. This makes my cheeks redden. 

“We’re still under the mistletoe!” He shouts happily. I’m probably gonna regret teaching him this tradition. I wonder if it’s too late to join a different guild? But no, this guild feels like home. This is where I belong under these mistletoe sprigs, with the Sabertooth guild.

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you who read my other fanfics... I’ve just been busy with school and stuck on the next chapter, I’m also dealing with a lot of stress and depression at the moment and have no motivation to continue these longer fics but I promise you they’re not abandoned.


End file.
